User talk:Fandomsareuniversal
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Alice Montegomery.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Demi-hunter13 (talk) 06:38, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Claim Yeah, this is how you send an Iris Message :D thankfully we don't have to make a rainbow and throw a drachma in too, or things would get pretty tricky. Yeah, just thought you should give it a check. Apart from that, you're pretty much ready to go. Please feel free to ask me if you need anything else :D and let me know when you want to be claimed Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 16:01, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Claimed Congratulations! I have claimed Alice. All you need to do now is make her page and add her to the cabin list, make a word bubble and then you'll be all ready to start rp! If you need any help or advice, or even a mentor in the Adopt A Newb Program. feel free to ask. Word Bubbles. Um, you can find several templates around the wiki. To create a word bubble you just need to click create a page, and then you merely insert your code for the word bubble in source mode. You can find this at the top half of your screen. If you need an example, feel free to use my template Template:BenCarraway as a base. If you are still confused, feel free to log onto the chat and come say hi :) it'll make explaining how they're used much easier too. Word Bubble Yeah, you've got the basic word bubble right :D RP here takes some time to understand, and we've all been there. You've picked it up a lot quicker than me. I've also posted on Alice's page to get you started :) Alice Heyooo. Quick question; Do you happen to know the name of your faceclaim for your character? Lemme know when you can. Thanks! Word Bubbles Yeah, you have to enter a special coding. It looks like this Yup! That's exactly what I meant! :) Hey your good, it takes a bit to get used to this place. Just next time, if you could add a header, which is just like Header merci :) Since your new, if you need anything, I would be happy to help out. I'm a generally pretty active user :3 Delay + Inactivity Hello there! I'd like to apologize for the delay in your leveling up from a Level One user to a Level Two user. I'm afraid I can't promise that it won't happen again as I'm usually the one to make sure new users like yourself level up properly and I'm currently very busy with real life. I'll do my best to make sure you level up on time in the future. Again, I apologize for any inconvenience that this has caused you. On another note, would you happen to need our officially inactive status? You've gone three weeks with no activity now. If, by the 14th of September, no edits have been made, the admin team reserves the right to either delete or archive your character. Thank you. Archived For having gone over 25 days with no activity and no notice that you're on vacation or have other priorities that will keep you from going to the wiki, your characters have been archived and are thus, no longer allowed to be rp'ed. Should you wish to use the same characters in participating in our wiki, kindly contact an administrator and we will restore the page(s) for you as it was and note the character as "active" again. Thank you. sorry sorry for the lateness on your request been busy either way done and here it is User:Fandomsareuniversal/sigreal hope you like it